


Fotogramas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M, Remix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le despierta el chasquido de la cámara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fotogramas

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta [a esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=185840#t185840) y [remix de la contestación](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=188400#t188400).

Le despierta el chasquido de la cámara. Tim no se ha molestado en vestirse, se sienta en el borde de la ventana en un ángulo imposible, con la cámara entre los dedos y el cordón balanceándose cerca de su codo. Le toma por sorpresa cuando despierta, ajusta el objetivo de nuevo y aprieta los labios sin dejar de mirarle. Jason se cubre los ojos con el antebrazo, a pesar de que no salta el flash.

—Qué haces —gruñe.

La luz se cuela a través de la persiana. No llegan a ser las ocho de la mañana, lo cual explica que Tim no haya desaparecido del piso.

Acerca la cámara a su rostro mientras inspecciona las fotos, se encoge de hombros.

—Chantaje.

Cuando se le escapa la palabra sonríe ladino. Parece tan joven como es en realidad, pelo revuelto y temblando en la ventana. El rostro de Jason se deforma con las marcas de la almohada, nota medio lado dormido, la boca pastosa y un hueco palpable en la cama.

—Lo harás con todos —aprieta los ojos con fuerza, y Tim no contesta. Le escucha moverse en la habitación, pies descalzos haciendo gemir el suelo.

Cuando alza un párpado Tim ha guardado la cámara con la funda, se pelea con sus vaqueros al pie de la cama. Es un movimiento incitado por el cansancio, le agarra del antebrazo hasta hacerle caer en el borde del colchón, tira de él. Está helado, temblando. Jason no quiere preguntar cuánto tiempo lleva despierto, cuanto tiempo mirando.

No se resiste demasiado, se pelea con las perneras de sus pantalones hasta que claudica, bajo el agarre firme de Jason.

Cuando se cuela bajo las sábanas Jason es dolorosamente consciente de la quemazón de su costado, esas marcas que no se van. Se pregunta cuánto de eso queda grabado en la cámara de Tim, mientras éste busca refugio en su cuello. Su nariz es un témpano de hielo, encuentra un sitio de descanso bajo su oído, a orillas de su mandíbula. Jason le busca los labios y se resbala contra él, sin ganas de nada más que contacto.


End file.
